A Thousand Years
by Midnight Demonn
Summary: A song fic: What Maggie feels on her wedding ball. Based on Christina Perri's A Thousand Years.


_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid**_

_**To fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt**_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow**_

_Lights._

_The first thing she notices as she steps into the vast ballroom. The gold is spilling from the sparkling diamond chandeliers like sunlight; it washes across the floor, making it glow ethereally. Beneath the transparent floor is the sea itself, rushing and rolling in endless waves so that it appears as if the people are actually walking on its lolling, glacial-blue waves._

_Everything is overwhelming her._

_**One step closer**_

'Go,' she hears someone whisper behind her, and suddenly, she is moving. Her feet are taking her to the top of the sweeping, grand marble staircase.

A hush fills the room and washes over the myriads of faces as they turn towards her.

_**I have died everyday**_

_**waiting for you**_

_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you**_

_**for a**__**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you**_

_**for a**__**Thousand more**_

She is not looking at any one of those faces. Her heart is banging against her chest, beating and singing for only one familiar face.

He is standing at the end of the staircase, standing tall with his hands clasped behind his back as he talks with a couple of gentlemen. As the silence reaches their trio, he is forced to look up in her direction.

And stare.

_**Time stands still**_

_**beauty in all she is**_

He is a surreal vision.

She feels as if his eyes have captured her heart, and he is reeling her in his direction slowly.

One step after another.

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything**_

_**Take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

She is drifting towards him. Her feet touch only air, it seems.

He is looking at her. He seems incapable of speech.

_**Every breath,**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

Is it overwhelming for him, too? Does he feel the plethora of emotions roaring inside his heart, like she does?

_**One step clos**__**er**_

Almost as if he hears her thoughts, he places a hand splayed over his heart as he gazes at her. Her world is in his eyes.

_**I have died everyday**_

_**waiting for you**_

_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you**_

_**for a**__**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you**_

_**for a**__**Thousand more**_

Everything about him: the way he smiles, the way he laughs, the way he sees everything-it is flying about him like a hundred flower petals, melodiously, as it floats towards her. She smiles shyly down at him, blushing as he reflects her expression immediately.

_**And all along I believed**_

_**I would find you**_

_**Time has brought**_

_**Your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you**_

_**for a Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you**_

_**for a Thousand more**_

In a daze, she descends down the last steps.

This is the happy ending she always dreamed about, as a child. There was her prince, standing just within her reach, waiting for her. There is nothing in the whole world she could wish for.

_**One step clos**__**er**_

He extends a gloved hand towards her.

_**One step clos**__**er**_

She takes it.

_**I have died everyday**_

_**waiting for you**_

He smiles, and it could've outshined an army of suns. His grip is firm and warm upon her fingers. They sing for eternity. She knows that he'll never let go, no matter what. She is comforted by that. She has an anchor in this world.

_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you**_

_**for a**__**Thousand years**_

The stars sparkle down on them as he leads her to the center of the dance floor. People part for them. There are smiles of approval everywhere she looks.

She feels as if they are glowing.

As he twirls her gracefully across the floor, her bronze curls bounce in sync with the folds of her rippling gown. She has never felt as beautiful in her entire life as she does now.

_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you**_

_**for a**__**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you**_

_**for a**__**Thousand more**_

Timeless. It seems as if they have been like this for a thousand years. Like they were made to be like this. There was no one else with whom she'd feel these feelings with. He was the other half of her soul, perfecting her being. They were two halves of a whole.

For eternity.

_**And all along I believed**_

_**I would find you**_

Time and fate hadn't always been on their side. They'd had to fight, to endure trials of pain to have all of this.

Every gasp of pain, every tear of misery, every drop of blood they lost…it was all worth it, in the end. It all had made them stronger than yesterday.

_**Time has brought**_

_**Your heart to me**_

'Always,' he whispers.

She hears.

_**I have loved you**_

_**for a Thousand years**_

They are oblivious to the people around them, but the people aren't of them. They have learned something from the young couple in front of them, something precious, and some will fore**ver** cherish it.

_**I'll love you**_

_**for a Thousand more**_


End file.
